


Chase’s Kinky Creations

by Pisixtysix66



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Edgeplay, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisixtysix66/pseuds/Pisixtysix66
Summary: Chase decides to have some fun with some of his more r-rated inventions.





	Chase’s Kinky Creations

Making sure no one was home, Chase ran excitedly to his room; he was finally able to test out his new invention — an edging machine. Chase had always loved to be controlled; usually, this meant finding someone online to give him orders, or occasionally finding someone in person, but he wanted something a little more out of the ordinary. After weeks of tweaking, he was finally ready to test his creation. 

He turned on his laptop and typed in the address of the website he had created. Within a few seconds of changing his status to ‘live’ he already had traffic. The site was pretty simple: in the center of the screen, a live video feed of a soon-to-be-naked Chase, and on the side, sliders to control the machine; a random user would be chosen to have access to Chase’s machine, and the only one who couldn’t see what was being done was Chase. By the time he finished glancing over the site, he had ten viewers; he figured it was best not to keep them waiting.

Chase pulled the device out from under his bed; it was relatively small, consisting of a base to hold it on the floor, a set of remote-controlled hand and foot cuffs, which would keep Chase trapped until his audience decided to let him free, and of course, some features for the goods. Chase stripped out of his pants and underwear, deciding to leave his skin-tight shirt on for now, liking how it gripped his chest and stomach, then, he began to secure himself into the machine. He carefully grabbed his balls, already churning from the excitement, slid them through a metal ring in the device, and locked them in place. Like the handcuffs, his nuts wouldn’t be freed until the audience allowed it. Next, he gripped his dick, already hard, and secured it into the tube he had designed, at the base, a controllable ring wrapped around his cock, keeping him rock-hard and unable to cum. In the middle of the shaft, what Chase called ‘the stroker’: a series of rings that would slide up and down on his shaft; he had designed it it feel like a handjob, but had no idea what the sensations would feel like when it was finally activated. Finally, he slid the head of his cock into a vibrating cockring, which was also controlled remotely.

With the edger secure on his throbbing cock and full balls, Chase turned his laptop screen off (he didn’t want any clue what was coming), clicked start, and secured his hands and feet. He heard the sound of mechanical locks as his computer announced “session started”. Immediately, he cried out as his balls were electrified; he had never tested it, but he prayed that this was the highest setting. Unfortunately, Chase released a primal scream as the current intensified further, his cock still unattended to; whoever was controlling him clearly wanted him to suffer. Chase sighed in relief as the current flowing through his nuts reduced to a bearable ache and the stroker was activated, currently moving at a tortuously slow pace. It was unlike anything he had ever felt: soft and giving, yet somehow, cold and mechanical. He felt as though his cock were being tricked; the slow, monotonous strokes were heavenly, yet unrelenting. 

Chase gasped as the cockring at the tip of his clock activated;he was going to cum soon if the machine kept up. ‘Fuck, fuck… gonna cum...fuck” he gasped between breathes, and he heard the preprogrammed voice on his computer saying “orgasm approaching.” He knew there were two buttons on the screen, allow and deny, and he had no idea which one it would be. His orgasm drew closer as he cried out in pleasurable agony, ready to empty his aching balls. Just then, the vibrations and stroking stopped and the ring at the base of his cock tightened. Chase’s cock pulsed, desperate to cum, but unable to do anything more; Chase whimpered into the camera. 

This continued for what felt like several hours; the machine would stroke Chase painfully slow to the edge of climax, and every time, he was denied. His balls were visibly blue now, nearly twice the size as when he had begun and full of pent-up cum. His cock wasn’t’ too much better, not turning an unpleasant shade of purple. “Please, need… to… cum,” he pleaded to his audience. Just then, the stroker speed up, the current through his balls intensified, and the vibrator at his head was brought to maximum intensity. “Orgasm approaching,” the computer spoke again as Chase pleaded with his viewers. He felt the cockring keeping him on edge loosen, anticipating the sweet release of orgasm, but to his horror, the vibrator and stroker stopped, his balls once again being fried by the intense electric current. 

Chase sobbed as a geyser of cum exploded over his face and clothed chest, feeling nothing but the crushing pain in his sac. He expected to be teased, but hadn’t even thought about the possibility of a ruined orgasm from his own machine. To his dismay, with his balls still electrified, the vibrator on his sensitive head restarted. Chase thrashed in his own machine, trying to escape the endless over stimulation as his online masters refused to release him; it was going to be a long night.


End file.
